


First Time

by AnonymousFragger



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other, Sticky Sex, Transformers - Freeform, Transformers MTMTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFragger/pseuds/AnonymousFragger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a PwP one-shot of Cyclonus and Tailgate; pretty simple really. Written as a gift. Cyclonus and Tailgate interface for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing them, and I haven't actually read the comics, so keep that in mind. Feedback appreciated but not required ^^

"You're sure about this?" Cyclonus, as always, had a no-nonsense way of asking things. In fact, it almost seemed like a thinly hidden demand. Tailgate gulped quietly but nuzzled his mask against Cyclonus' cheek. He felt the larger mech's claws clench against his inner thigh, keeping it pushed out of his way. His other hand was clamped against Tailgate's side, as if expecting him to try and wriggle free.

"Y-yeah. Of course." Tailgate finally answered, when Cyclonus growled at him for not replying verbally. "Ah-ahh…" He whined out as the larger mech dragged his tongue across the cords on his neck, nipping there gently. He could feel Cyclonus' hot breath seeping into his core, forcing a shudder and a soft moan to come from his vocalizer. "Cy-Cyclonus…" He sighed.

The dark mech growled deeper against him, angling himself and pushing closer, his thick cord pressing against the tight valve of his companion. "Aarhn…" The larger mech purred out as he started to enter, snarling over Tailgate's cry of pain and pleasure as he entered his tight form. Cyclonus heard his name being uttered repeatedly by his small lover, though just barely over his own guttural grunts as he pushed further into that clenching, tight heat.

Tailgate reached his hands up to knit them around Cyclonus' neck, mewling into his neck. "It hurts," He wheezed out, "Y-you're too b-big, Cyclonus, I can't-"

"Silence." Cyclonus uttered it as if a threat, but by the way his thumb gently rubbed over Tailgate's side he was at least  _trying_  to be comforting. Tailgate stopped speaking, but he couldn't stop himself from whimpering and gasping. As Cyclonus pushed nearly halfway into him, Tailgate slammed his hand to his chest, letting out a weak cry.

"W-W-wait!" He simpered, rubbing his mask against Cyclonus' neck. The larger mech grunted in a questioning manner, asking him if he was alright. "Y-yeah, I-I'm fine, I just, n-need a moment." Tailgate let out a shuddering breath, gingerly listening to Cyclonus' soft growls as he forced himself to stay still. Tailgate tilted his head slightly, to look to his over-stuffed valve and gasped. "Wh-what?! That's only— there's— m-more?!"

Cyclonus chuckled darkly, nipping at the edge of Tailgate's mask. "You asked for this. You can't turn back now." He said lowly, wishing more than anything he could muffle the smaller mech with a kiss. Tailgate began to object, saying he was sure he couldn't fit anymore. Cyclonus groaned, then rather suddenly shoved the tiny mech down onto the berth, one hand pinning his knee down and the other coiled around the back of Tailgate's neck.

"Auhg! Cy-Cyclonus, what are you—" Tailgate arched his back to try and push himself back up off the berth, but the way he was being held he couldn't. Cyclonus scraped his denta across Tailgate's jaw, savoring his weak and pitiful whimpers, and the way he pathetically pawed at his dark armour. "Cyclonus-"

The amaranth mech silenced him with a snarl, then began to push forward. Tailgate let out a strangled scream, fingers slightly clawing at Cyclonus' shoulders, but he didn't plead once for it to stop. His cooling fans kicked on rather suddenly as the large mech pushed in deeper, only to come to a halt again a moment later. It was as if he reached the  _end_  of Tailgate's tight valve, as if there was a wall there. Cyclonus smirked, letting out a soft puff of air that almost sounded like laughter.

They locked eyes for a moment, and the devious glint in them alarmed the smaller mech. "Cyclonus, don't—  _AAAAAH!_ " The larger mech had pulled out and slammed his hips forward sharply, breaking through whatever had previously stopped him and filling Tailgate completely. The noise the small mech made was exquisite, a half-scream half-sob, the way his fingers coiled into Cyclonus' collar made him shudder with delight.

A rush of fluid from inside Tailgate's valve made them both tremble, but Tailgate's whines became only slightly fainter from it. Energon oozed out around the thick cord, but Cyclonus ignored it as he began thrusting at a steady, sharp pace. With each thrust, Tailgate made a strangled moan and arched his back, his circuits zapping to punctuate the thrust.

Despite the pain, Tailgate felt pleasure rising within him, and Cyclonus was not worried that he would scar or scare the small mech. His hand on the back of his neck became tighter as he thrust a little harder, if only to elicit a trembling wail from him, which Cyclonus punctuated with a pleased moan. "Cy-cy- _Cyclonus!_ " Tailgate screamed as his first overload suddenly struck him, as if without warning and violently at that. The splatter of warm fluids on his chest made Cyclonus pause, but his hips did not come to a halt, in fact they rocked faster, drawing out the mech's first climax to the point that his voice became slightly hoarse. He babbled out his lover's name repeatedly, until the pleasure finally died down and he was left panting hard.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Cyclonus jeered, placing a kiss on the side of Tailgate's mask.

"Nnn…Nnno…" Tailgate drawled softly, still panting hard.

"Good. But I'm not done with you."

"H-h-huhhh?" Tailgate's optics came back into focus as he stared at Cyclonus, and it was only then he became aware that the mech was still painfully rigid inside him. "Wh-what are you going to- AH! Cyclonus!" He shrieked when the large mech suddenly pulled out, flipping his smaller lover over and pinning him to the berth with a hand planted firmly on each of his wrists. Tailgate groaned from the sore pleasure from the movements, only to have it punctuated by a high scream as Cyclonus entered him again without warning.

His scream swiftly morphed into a needy moan, his valve still raw from his overload and the feeling was much more pleasurable the second time. He began thrusting back into him, which seemed to snap something inside Cyclonus, as he snarled with animalistic lust, muffling himself as he bit down on the back of Tailgate's neck.

Able to feel the sharp denta nearly puncturing his neck cables, Tailgate sobbed out in pleasure, rocking backwards against him with just as much intensity and need. Cyclonus snarled against the back of his neck, slamming harder and faster, his clawed hands curling around Tailgate's tiny wrists. The small white and blue mech began chanting his lover's name again in a desperate mantra, his overload just barely out of reach. He tugged at his right wrist, non verbally pleading for its release. Cyclonus hissed dangerously, but did let go, his hand clapping down on Tailgate's hip to guide him in his backwards thrusting.

The instant his hand was released, Tailgate grasped his own cord and sobbed in pleasure as he began stroking himself, nearly hysterical as his overload neared, hovered about him, but did not crash blissfully over his writhing form. Cyclonus grunted and snarled against his cyberlfesh with each thrust, the heat of his breath and the pain of his fangs making Tailgate go wild with need.

"Please," Tailgate finally gasped, "I-I need-  _please, Cyclonus,"_ Tailgate found it difficult to articulate his need, but he tried nonetheless. Cyclonus removed his clamped jaw from Tailgate's neck, leaning up to whisper into his audio.

"You need what, Tailgate?" Something about how Cyclonus said his name made Tailgate gasp in pleasure, his overload inching ever closer.

"I-I need,  _I need to—_ "

"Say it," Cyclonus urged darkly, " _Say it, Tailgate._ "

" _Cyclonus! I-I need to overload!_ " Tailgate screamed, his armuor rattling from the tremors. Cyclonus chuckled, a slightly terrifying but erotic sound.

"Then  _overload, Tailgate."_  Cyclonus snarled, his thrusts becoming faster and more ruthless. The order made Tailgate shriek in pleasure as a second climax slammed over his senses. He heard Cyclonus let out strangled and deep moans, panting thick and hard against his cheek, his hand that had been on his hip wandering up to clench around the front of Tailgate's neck, forcing his helm upwards. Tailgate listened to hi lover reach climax at the same time as he, which intensified it tenfold for them both. Cyclonus' vocalizations were heated pants and growls with an occasional moan in between, mixing perfectly with Tailgate's higher, desperate, needy mewls and cries.

As it began to fade, Cyclonus' thrusts came to a slow halt, but he did not let go of Tailgate, intending to keep him pinned. The small mech let out a weak sigh, breathing hard as his climax slowly but surely left him warm and full. He felt his valve clench down onto Cyclonus as if to milk him for every droplet of fluids, and the tense valve was only just now starting to relax. Tailgate slumped with a low moan of his lover's name, his optics buzzing and his circuits shorting out and coming bac on with a series of zaps and buzzes.

When Cyclonus did finally let him free, he sat up to pull out of Tailgate's tight form, making him whine out and try to push back to keep it there. Cyclonus chuckled, petting along Tailgate's lower back. "So eager," He teased, his voice an even lower register than normal. Tailgate slumped to his side, still heaving in deep breaths as Cyclonus gently lay himself down behind him. The smaller mech rolled over to face him, despite his aches and pains, and was pleasantly surprised when Cyclonus greeted him by tenderly mouthing at his neck where the bite marks had been left.

Cyclonus seemed to be overtaken with afterglow as he was oddly affectionate, licking and nipping lovingly along Tailgate's neck, jaw and chin, even reaching up to kiss the center of his mask before moving up to his audio. His hands were petting down Tailgate's sides and back, while the small mech just lay there, shuddering lovingly in the aftermath.


End file.
